One Year Highlights
One Year Highlights was a montage video highlighting the channel's best moment as part of the channel celebrating their one year anniversary on YouTube. This video was uploaded on April 4th, 2014 and was the 77th video uploaded onto the channel. It featured footage from the first Unfair Platformer video until 5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Reloaded, and featured all girls expect Amber, Ceccelia, and Kaylee. Clips Used Unfair Platformer (#1) *Kelli getting frustrated as she struggles to jump on a block. Can Your Pet? *Renae saying that naming the chick is the hardest part as it has to be cool and creative. She then proceeds to name it "BigTits". *Renae finding the hilarity in people buying something named "BigTits". Slender: The Arrival (#2) *Renae getting jumped and asking the girl to go away to the kitchen and make her a sandwich. *Mariya attempting to fend of the girl but fails to as the girl kills her. Surgeon Simulator (#1) *Mariya admitting that she's going to kill the patient rather than help it. *Sydney wondering if she can simply rip the patient open and stuffs the hand inside the body, which glitches as she laughs. Unfair Mario (#1) *Sydney remarking that someone is probably going to sprint through the level, it then cuts to Stacy cruising through the level with only one death. Happy Wheels (#1) *Sydney staring in horror as the character's head gets chopped off through the wormhole. *Sydney approaching a man who proceeds to get eaten by a dinosaur, much to Sydney's horror. She then proceeds to jump over his pieces. Outlast (#1) *Sydney opening the door to the library only to get jumped by a falling corpse. *Stacy walking down the hall as a door to the bathroom closes, she then attempts to open it but it is locked. *Sydney looking at a corpse and comments that he did not die pretty. Cat Mario (#2) *Sydney getting the mushroom which causes the cat to grow huge but fall to its death, Sydney in turn laughs at this. *Renae going into a pipe and celebrates, only for the cat to fall straight to its death. Outlast (#2) *Mariya panicking and running away from the Variant, but is unable to jump over a table causing the Variant to kill her, frustrating her. *Mariya hiding under a bed, but the Variant drags her out of it since she hid right in front of him, causing Mariya to cover her eyes and scream. McPixel *Renae approaching a hobo and continuously kicks him. Labyrinth *Andrea panicking as she thinks she's escaped from the monster only to run into another. Happy Wheels (#2) *Renae making humor by stating that the kid is a burden and, as the kid gets flown off, says that she didn't want to tell him so she showed him. *Sydney flips over and breaks the dad's body as the kid pushes him down the slope. Bewilder House *Andrea playing "Red Light, Green Light" with the clown and laughs when the clown gets close. She then eventually dies. *Andrea getting frustrated at the game, throwing a barrage of F-bombs. *Renae approaching the eye, unsure of what it is. She then proceeds to touch it. *Andrea wondering if the game teleported her only for the clown to appear and scare her. She constantly moves the mouse, causing the clown to get closer. *Mackenzie walking past the clown, only to have it follow her to the point that it has its head backwards. Amnesia: The Dark Descent (#2) *Renae seeing something in the distance, freaking her out. She then pauses the game, saying that she needs a break. The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain *Renae delighted that she has obtained a katana and swings wildly. *Sydney wondering how the main character is able to defecate so much, saying the he had to have eaten a lot. *Andrea commenting that when the ducks are under the character, it appears that she's feeding them when she's actually defecating in them. *Renae commenting that her diarrhea doesn't make her fly. Outlast (#3) *Andrea climbing up a hole only to be jumped by a Variant. *Andrea seeing a Variant brutally murder a security guard, asks why they can't get along. The Variant then stops and stares at her, she then wonders if he can see her. Stairs *Mackenzie attempting to open a door but learns that it needs a code to open the lock. She then criticizes the protagonist for not being able to hack a nine digit passcode. *Andrea getting trapped in a dead end as she turns around only to come face to face with the killer and dies. *Mackenzie stuck in a corner as the killer approaches her, causing her to scream and panic. *Rashae getting scared and closing her eyes as the lights go out in the game. *Andrea looking at the body pieces in the kitchen, and asks if they make meatballs out of humans. Smile.exe *Renae looks at the dead ponies in horror and comments that "they're raping the ponies". *Sydney going past a dead pony with "smile" popping up, to which she forces a smile. *Andrea getting jumped by the jumpscare, but is not amused by it. *Renae looking in horror at the dead princess as a jumpscares pops up, causing her to scream. Happy Wheels (#3) *Andrea rides over a mine which causes Santa to explode and tumble into the abyss, Andrea looking horrified. She then declares that Christmas is cancelled. *Sydney flying Santa straight into the swords, causing her to cringe. *Sydney cringing as the Lawnmower Dude is ripped apart. The lawnmower then keeps going and runs over the pieces. Outlast (#4) *Mariya hiding in a locker, but Walker opens it and drags her out, annoying Mariya. *Andrea crawling through a hole only to get jumped, which annoys her. *Sydney getting mad at an attacking Variant when another Variant helps get him off. She then thanks the Variant that helped her. Amnesia: The Dark Descent (#3) *Renae looking at the human remains and is disgusted by it. *Mariya stressing out and reads the health status, which says "all is good", to which she takes offense saying that all is not good. *Renae managing to escape the creature and celebrates, only to learn that it got around. Give Up *Rashae preparing to jump over to the next platform only to jump straight into a bullet. *Mackenzie calling her next attempt the "money shot" but immediately dies, responding that she didn't make any money on that shot. *Andrea not minding the blood on the wall, saying that if she had a house, she would paint it in the blood of her enemies. *Renae completing a level, only for the next level to start without a starting platform, causing her to die continuously. Amnesia: The Dark Descent (#4) *Andrea panicking when something approaches her, she then turns off her lamp in hopes of not being spotted. *Renae imitating Gollum as she comments about walking up the steps and into the tunnel. *Renae hearing something and panics, she turns around to see something and screams. *Andrea walking into the fountain and under the head, she then looks up an notes its phallic shape. Sissy's Magical Ponycorn Adventure *Mackenzie and Andrea commenting on the object on the Ponycorn's head, Andrea saying that it is clearly a dick. *Renae finishes the game and comments that she captured Ponycorns and stuffed into jars with no holes so they can suffocate and die. *Andrea attempting to impale Sissy on the cactus. Outlast (#5) *Renae spotting and attempting to evade Walker but he spots her, causing Renae to panic as Walker grabs her. *Andrea panics as she attempts to jump of a platform onto a ladder but fails. Walker then approaches and grabs her, frustrating her. Outlast (#6) *Mackenzie running away from the Variants but fails to jump over a gap and celebrates, thinking she's gotten past the Variants. She soon learns that she hasn't and is distraught by it. *Mackenzie getting frustrated and struggling to get past the Variants as they kill her. *Sydney attempting to jump into a vent but struggles, dying in the process. *Andrea finding the door she needs to go through but dies just as she opens it, stressing her even further. *Mackenzie refusing to jump out of a vent. *Andrea escaping the Variants and celebrates. *Andrea panicking as she enters the food elevator, she celebrates but it is cut short when the elevator stops and a figure suddenly appears and attacks her. Happy Wheels (#4) *Andrea attempting to flip over only to impale herself on the axe. She then asks who's going to rescue their "love child" before whispering "nobody". *Mackenzie trying to find the right amount of lean, managing to get past two assailants. But lands on her back and applies too much lean, causing the body to explode. *Renae humping a man with her bike and asks if he likes it and asks him to apologize. *Sydney flipping over with the assailants attached to the character as she rides to the elevator. *Renae riding over an assailant as she has another assailant attached to the dad and rides towards the elevator. 5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Reloaded *Mackenzie approaching the clown and telling him to suck her dick. *Mackenzie commenting that the "hooker" looks ugly. *Andrea has the character electro-urinate herself, to which she finds hilarious. *Renae noticing a woman with huge breasts. External Links Category:Misc Category:Montage Category:Kelli Category:Stacy Category:Renae Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Mackenzie Category:Andrea Category:Rashae Category:2014